Sleep
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Just a little one-shot .... contains Naruto and a OC i made up .... read and review please!


Sand: this is a one-shot of Naruto and a character I made up, her name is Nozomi, it means hope …. I think …. I hope …. Eeeh, I'm sure I'll find out. You'll find out who she's related to soon enough. This is an AU reality of Naruto, where his parents are still alive, the Uchiha massacre didn't happen, and I have changed a few people's names (like his parents names).

Nozomi: Sand does not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Sand: Cept Nozomi ….. My sister (HarokiTellsTales) owns Kiiro … if I use her … just to let you know

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Naruto! Wake up!" 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki groaned in annoyance at the sound of his mother's call. He didn't know what time it was, but he did know it was way too early to be getting up. He stuffed his head under his pillow and began to fall back to sleep, he stiffened, though, when he sensed someone enter his bedroom. There was a soft giggle, and he smirked into his bed sheet as he recognized the laugh. It was his girlfriend, Nozomi Uchiha; she was the younger twin sister of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I almost don't want to wake you, but you mom did send me up here with this mission and I will fulfill it! She doesn't want you to be late for training, therefore I must wake you. No matter how cute you are when you sleep!" he heard her say, he held in his chuckles. She often talked to herself, their friends always teased her saying it meant she was insane, but she ignored them. He shifted, and sensed her freeze, and then she stepped closer towards his bed.

"Na-ru-to! Wakey, wakey!" she sang softly, nearing the bed, once more he smirked into his bed sheet.

"Come on! We're gonna be late! Naruto!" She whined, shaking his shoulder lightly, he let out a moan, to let her think she was waking him. She huffed and shoved him, he didn't move, he heard her stomp her foot in frustration.

"Naruto! Get up, you lazy bum!" She cried, he grinned to himself, knowing he was getting to her. He felt her climb up on the bed to kneel next to him.

"Naru, come on, please get up." She whined softly, he waited a second before he sprang. Rolling over quickly, grabbing her arms, he made them tumble to the floor. Nozomi shrieked, and then groaned as he landed on top of her.

"Naruto! That was mean!" She gasped out; he chuckled as he grinned down at her.

"That's what you get for the wakeup call, Hon." He teased, she smirked at him and he began to get a bad feeling, she flipped them quickly, slamming him against the floor. She grinned down at him as she straddled his stomach.

"I win!" she declared, he smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This time, but next time, you're mine, Uchiha." He told her, she laughed at him and climbed to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Kiba and Sensei are probably already at the training grounds." She said as she left his room, he grinned to himself, before getting up to get dressed.

"Sorry we're late! Naruto decided to try and sleep in!" Nozomi called as she leapt onto Kiba Inuzuka's back.

"You're gonna break someone's back someday, Hime." Kiba murmured, Nozomi giggled.

"Yeah and your five minute wakeup call really helped." Naruto yawned as he stood next to their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. The older man chuckled as Nozomi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend from her best guy friends back.

"So what are we doing today, Sensei?" the young girl asked him.

"Simple delivery mission." He answered, the two boys pouted, wishing it was something cooler.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked, as Nozomi finally got off his back, only to climb up onto Akamaru's.

"Rai." He answered.

"Fun fun." The Inuzuka muttered, Nozomi laughed.

"Everyone ready now, or should we re-meet in half an hour?" Asuma asked.

"I'm ready!" Nozomi said she was always prepared for everything; the two boys looked at her weird.

"But you don't have any clothes." Naruto murmured to her, she grinned at him.

"It's called a scroll, boys, I simply fill a couple with things I need and carry them in my kunai pouch." She answered, they nodded in understanding.

"Uhh, I'll need those 30 minutes." Kiba said, Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Ok, we'll be here for an hour and a half." Nozomi teased.

"You take longer than we do!" Kiba replied before taking off.

"Do not." Nozomi murmured, pouting lightly, Naruto laughed at her, before he too took off for his house, leaving Nozomi, Akamaru, and Asuma to wait for them.

"Are the tents set up?" Asuma asked hours later as he once more circled the clearing they were going to camp out in.

"Yes, Sensei!" Kiba answered, as he and Naruto set up their firewood. Nozomi and Akamaru had gone to refill their canteens.

"We're back!" Nozomi announced as she and Akamaru re-entered the clearing.

"Time for bed, kiddies." Asuma said, mockingly, smirking at his students, the two boys scowled while Nozomi smiled at him.

"Night!" Nozomi called as she entered her tent, Akamaru followed her.

"Dude! Come on!" Kiba cried as he watched his dog. Akamaru let out a light bark, Kiba scowled as he glared at the tent, Naruto laughed at him.

"So much for him being your dog." Naruto mocked, Kiba growled at him. The two boys entered their own tent and collapsed on their sleeping bags. It was midnight when Naruto was woken by someone entering the tent. He sat up quickly with a few kunai in his hand, he paused when he saw Nozomi standing there.

"Hime?" he murmured, confused, then he heard her sniffle.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as she knelt near him.

"Nightmare." She whispered, through her tears. He stuffed his kunai back under his pillow and pulled her close, laying back down with her in his arms. He tugged on his sleeping bag until it covered her as well.

"It's ok, I'm here." He muttered, as she clung to him crying.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, when she didn't answer he looked at her, only to find her sound asleep.

"Guess not." He murmured, before going back to sleep himself.

"Oi! Get up!" Naruto groaned and buried his nose deeper into his girlfriends' hair, ignoring Kiba's call.

"Come on, Sensei'll be coming to wake us in a minute, and I doubt you two wanna be caught like that." Kiba growled, shoving the blonde boy.

"Go away." Naruto commanded, he felt Nozomi shuffle and start to pull away.

"Come back here." He growled pulling her closer.

"Naruto, Kiba's right, we have to get up." She muttered, he groaned and let her get up, sitting up himself.

"I hate mornings." He grumbled his two teammates laughed at him.

"Naruto, thanks for last night." Nozomi murmured quietly a few hours later, he glanced down at her.

"I'd sleep with you anytime, Hime." He told her, then turned red as he realized what he said.

"I didn't mean … that came out wrong." He told her, she laughed at him.

"I know what you meant, Naruto." She said, he smiled at her sheepishly. She giggled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, he squeezed her hand gently.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: Read and Review!

Nozomi: Please and Thank You!


End file.
